


dreams of a twink with sin lips

by SpoiledSiriusly



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoiledSiriusly/pseuds/SpoiledSiriusly
Summary: smut. Phil isn't innocent and Dan's a twink. Only a little kinky.Also, it's 2009.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ;-)

Phil wakes up hard. That's a normal thing, of course. He's a young red-blooded male, and all that shit about testosterone.

But he wakes up with a pretty big problem. A slightly larger than average problem. Why? A dream.

Of course, most things do start with a dream.

This dream was one of his favorites, a reoccurring one. That caused him to wake up hard as a fucking rock.

It was about that little twink, Dan.

That cute shit that Phil would give just about anything to ruin, to make him his. His fucktoy, cockslut, whore. God that boy had a sinful mouth that made even more sinful promises. Phil hoped he kept his words and put that mouth to use.

He could, in the dream. In the dream Dan definitely used that mouth. And in the dream, Dan rode him like a fucking champ and God he hoped that that boy was just as tight in real life.

But every time, in the dream, he wakes up just before he can release.

So every morning, Phil has to snake his hand down his naked chest, past his dark trail of hair and down to his slightly-larger-than-average problem.

And every morning Phil fucks his hand until he comes with Dan's name on his lips.

And God did he want to wreck that boy, as he, just like every morning, worked his hand down his body until he was grasping his cock lightly.

He thought about Dan's lips as he started to work up and down and he thought about his eyes, hooded and dark promising things Phil hoped he would come through on. He sped up, he got so close, almost there, thinking of twinky little Dan's tight ass- and then his phone rang.

Of course, it was Dan. How could it be anyone else?

Phil paused with the intention of continuing what he started, but he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Phil knew exactly how he sounded, Dan's suddenly hitched breathing only confirming. He sounded exactly like he was just doing what he was, voice breathless and heavy.

"Hi," he squeaked, "Am i interrupting anything?"

Phil laughed into the speaker. "It's really only an interruption if I have to stop."

And with the hand not holding the phone, he began to continue what he had started.

Dan's breathing only got worse and Phil could practically see that fucking sinful lip bite.

"Phil-" he started, but was cut off.

"I mean, if I stop then it really is an interruption, and it's really only fair that I get to continue because you were the one that caused this in the first place."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah. You and your twinky ass with your sin lips and your hooded eyes constantly looking like sex. Your pretty fucking face as I imagine fucking your face."

In another situation, Dan might have giggled. He didn't. Instead, Phil heard the rustling of fabric as Dan reached under his own bedcovers and grabbed his cock, too.

"Really, Phil?" He sounded hopeful.

"Yes, Dan. You and your lips made for taking cock are giving me ideas that I really like." Phil moaned to make his point. Because, fuck, this was better than the other mornings.

"God-" Dan started, and moaned.

"The things you do to me, little twink. You like thinking about sucking my cock, me fucking your face? I bet you're a natural, take dick through every hole like the whore you are." Phil waited, hoping. There was a chance he took it too far, but he didn't think so.

"Oh God, yes Phil. I'm a whore for cock, your cock!" His breathing picked up. "I wanna suck it, and I want you to fuck my face and I want you to spilt me open, please Phil!"

"Of course, my little cockslut. I'll let you ride me until you can't then I'll flip you over and fuck you 'till you can't remember your name. Only the feeling of being full. I'll fuck you and you'll feel it for the next week."

Dan moaned like a pornstar, high and loud.  
He came with it, and hearing Dan moaning like the whore he is sent Phil off too.

They were both breathing hard as they came down and only now was Phil realizing exactly what he just did. Phone sex with Dan. He didn't regret that, really.

"I'm not gonna say that it was a mistake or that I didn't mean it or whatever, because I did. You can decide what happens from here though. You don't have to talk to me again, we don't have to do this again or mention it, or. It's your choice, Dan."

"Of course I want to talk to you, you spoon. I'd like to do this again, too, though." He ends shyly.

"Of course... baby boy?"

"If you keep giving me great orgasms you can call me whatever you like, except daddy."

Phil laughed, and though he couldn't see he knew Dan had wrinkled his nose.

"Okay, baby boy. I have to get ready for Uni now, talk later?"

"Yeah. Bye Phil."

"Bye, baby boy. Dan."

They hung up because they cared about each other but they were not gonna play that stupid fucking game.

 

  
The next day, Phil wakes up hard.

**Author's Note:**

> not sorry for this at all.


End file.
